five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celeste
This is the 1.0 version of Celeste. If you want to see the 2.0 version of her, click here. Were you looking for Toy Celeste, or perhaps Golden Celeste? Character Bio Celeste was built in 2016 by mechanics for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, doing underwater shows. In 2030, she was to be scrapped and replaced by Toy Celeste, but Richard Dawson, then an 11-year-old boy, saved her from the scrap pile. He repaired her and took her to his home. They formed a strong bond, which only grew stronger as the years passed. In 2035, Celeste saved a small girl and her kitten from drowning. The girl was an orphan whose mother died by childbirth and lived long enough to give her the name Calista. More years later, when Richard was a young adult, and Calista was a teenager, he became the father of twins birthed by the woman Malevia, whose names were Mary Sue and Dawn. Richard also built Aurora, who became a close friend of Celeste. One day, Celeste was returning to Richard's house from the supermarket to find that Richard had been murdered and Calista was under charges. It was taken to court and discovered that an eyewitness, Richard's other creation Putti, had actually killed him and framed Calista for it. Angry at being convicted, Putti fired a laser at Calista that halted her aging before running off. No longer under Richard's ownership, Celeste and Richard's daughters left for Freddy Fazbear's. Celeste offered Calista and Aurora homes there, with Calista accepting but Aurora declining. Since then, the four of them have lived at Freddy's. Appearance TBA Social Life Celeste is very shy and socially awkward. She developed this trait after being rescued from the scrap pile. Personality Celeste is very happy, kind, and pretty funny. However, she is also, as mentioned above, shy and socially awkward, and people think she's avoiding them on purpose. Special Relationships NOTE: In the comments, you can request a character to be put in Special Relationships. Everybody got that? Calista She is perhaps closest to Calista, given their history. They are good friends and share secrets with each other. Mary Sue Their relationship is a bit rocky, and they hardly exchange words, but they are on good terms. Dawn They really don't speak that much. They're more or less acquaintances. Aurora Celeste and Aurora used to be incredibly close before Celeste left for Freddy Fazbear's. Even still, they sorely miss each other. Putti They never really liked each other, and since Putti killed Richard, Celeste has hated her with a burning passion. In fact, mentioning Putti is a Berserk Button for her. Richard Dawson Since her saved her from the scrap pile, Celeste and Richard were the best of friends. After his death, Celeste was horribly depressed. Games * (Upcoming) Elemental Wars * (Upcoming) Five Nights at Dawson's Jumpscare Celeste walks up to the night guard, the screen goes black, slash marks appear, and static. Quotes "I'm Celeste. You must be...ah... ." Celeste introducing herself "Let me take a crack at it." Celeste after someone fails to do something "I miss Dawson so much..." Celeste remembering Richard Dawson Trivia *Celeste is one of the only animatronics to not have been scrapped and replaced by a Toy version. **While Toy Celeste still exists, when Celeste came back to the pizzeria, she was put back to work. Gallery Random poll Is this character great, or needs improvement? Great Needs improvement Both Neither Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Characters